The present invention generally relates to electron devices and more particularly to a resin circuit substrate integrating therein a ceramic capacitor and an electronic apparatus that uses such a resin circuit substrate.
Generally, an electronic apparatus is formed by mounting active elements such as LSIs and passive elements such as capacitors on a resin circuit substrate. In highly miniaturized high-performance electronic apparatuses of these days, in particular, there exists a demand for integrating passive elements, especially ceramic capacitors, into the circuit substrate.
Thus, there have been made proposals for the technology of mounting a ceramic chip capacitor in a depression formed in a build-up circuit substrate. On the other hand, in order to decrease the thickness of the circuit substrate further and to decrease the inductance of current path through the circuit substrate, and further to suppress unnecessary electromagnetic radiation from such a current path through the circuit substrate, it is preferable to form the ceramic capacitor in the resin layer constituting the build-up substrate directly in a unitary body.
Patent Reference 1 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-133507 official gazette